Orchids and Blossoms
by FrostyFlakes1
Summary: On a blustery spring day, Ino and Sakura relish in each other's company, dethroning fear and abiding in compassion.


She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, slamming her fist down, smashing bits of cogs and springs across the floor. She dressed herself in her pink frock, ribboned her hair, and skipped out the front door.

She awoke to the sound of her parakeet chirping into the morning breeze; she fed it sunflower seeds and berry juice. She dressed herself in her purple shirt and skirt, tied her golden hair in black lace, and tip-toed out the front door.

She stomped across the dirt roads with haste, shoving aimless stragglers and pestering merchants beside her tread. She stopped by an elderly lady and purchased some orchids and rock candy.

She slid and danced around pedestrians, laughing and singing to the cadence of their bickerings. She stopped, then headed back home. Once there, she collected cherry blossoms waving from the spring gust flowing in the shop. She also nabbed some jerky from the chilling fridge, and skipped back outside.

She awaited her guest atop the stairway, beneath the prideful chins of the Hokage. She scanned street-corners and alleyways, frantically tapping her finger across the scarred railing.

She carefully crept along the stairway, masking her sight by the illusory spell of her Jutsu, and stood behind the girl, almost betraying herself with the pressure of her incessant giggling.

Sakura bit her lip, grinding her teeth across its chapped surface, and felt beads of sweat trickle down her brow. Suddenly, a tap rapped her shoulder. She spun around to greet no one but the stone wall to dumbly stare back at her. Another tap prodded her hip, sending ticklish tremors across her belly. She began to panic, until many fingers crawled from her hips and squeezed her ribs. Ino came into view, hugging Sakura and blowing a small breath into her right ear.

"Hey! Don't do that! I almost hit you!" Sakura yelped, then reclined into Ino's embrace.

"You only hit one place and both you and I, like it," Ino chuckled, and leapt upon Sakura's back, shoving her down until Sakura's nape rested against Ino's chest as they peered out upon the village of Konoha.

"We can't stay here forever, what if someone sees?" Sakura moaned, clutching her orchids and candy.

"You're so prude, like anyone cares anymore. How about we go to the Hot Springs today?" She pined, rubbing her thumbs against Sakura's triceps.

"Hey, what are you..." she said, then sailed away when Ino began rubbing her thumb against Sakura's bottom lip.

"Cleaning you up of course. Let's see if I can turn that pink hair white," she winked, then pecked Sakura's left cheek.

"Oh..oh, it sounds...," Sakura trailed off as Ino sucked her left ear lobe.

"It sounds steamy," Ino giggled.

They reserved a private Hot Spring, folding their clothes and presents in one locker, then walked out onto the coarse rock and stared at the evaporating heat smoking from the boiling water.

"Well, disrobe!" Ino rejoiced.

"What?! What if someone sees!" Sakura shrieked, scrunching up her towel.

"Hehe, I've seen, but let's try a little more!" Ino shouted, pulling at Sakura's towel.

"Hey, Hey! Watch it!" Sakura yelled, then slipped on the wet stone, and dragged Ino down into the spring.

"Ow, that hur..." Sakura stopped, focusing on Ino's face above her own.

"Where does it hurt?" Ino asked.

"Um..."

"Does it hurt here?" Ino kissed Sakura's lips.

"No..."

"How about here?" Ino slowly sucked at Sakura's neck.

"...nnn..."

"Oh no, it must be really bad, under procedural guidelines, I must request you lean back against that rock and relax," she purred, melting Sakura faster than the Hot Springs could.

"...why are you like this?" Sakura said, pouting her lip as a scorned child.

"Because I like you but you don't seem to like me liking you," Ino said, baring her emotions as raw as skin.

"No, no I like you. I love you, I love you so much but...there's always someone out there," Sakura bemoaned, almost tearing up.

"And there's someone right here," Ino placed her hand on her chest, "And someone else here," she said, placing her hand on Sakura's heart.

"So, why don't these someone's do something about each other and no one else?" Ino said, nuzzling her nose against Sakura's.

"But I'm afraid of someone, someday." Sakura said, shutting her eyes and trembling.

"And we'll handle that if it ever happens. But now, be my someone, because I'm you're someone," Ino said, lisping in-front of Sakura's lips, barely touching them but not quite.

"...Okay, Ino," Sakura breathed, and dug her nose into Ino's shoulder.

"Okay Saku, my little Saku," Ino said, stroking Sakura's tender hair.

They began kissing and fondling each other as the steam grew thicker and shrouded anything from the naked eye.

Sakura skipped out the locker-room, feeling nimble, pure, and clean; frolicking over the carpet and soaring under the ceiling. She stopped and ran back into the Hot Springs. She returned dragging Ino by the hand, eyes glazed and mouth drooling, lolling back and forth from Sakura's mighty pulls.

"How about we go play the ring-toss in town or maybe grab some ramen?" Sakura sang into the vestibule.

"How about...we...lie down...Saku," Ino gasped, she was completely drained.

"No, better yet! Let's go back to my flat! My bed has the nicest springs and the prettiest headboard!" Sakura screamed, dragging Ino's deflated body out the front door. Sakura carried cherry blossoms and jerky, while Ino carried orchids and rock candy.


End file.
